


marshmallow kisses

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine your OTP as counselors at a summer camp who sneak off when all the kids are asleep to go make out.”</p>
<p>kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marshmallow kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [counselor names: ryan/king, gavin/creeper, michael/mogar, geoff/boss, jack/teddy bear, ray/brownman]

Gavin hadn’t _meant_ to make out with Ryan. It was _totally_ Michael’s fault.

“Dude, I bet you fifteen bucks that if you go kiss King he’ll kiss back.”

“You’re full of shit,” Gavin scoffed, rotating his marshmallow over the fire. “There’s no way he’s gay, have you seen the bloody baseball caps he wears?”

“I’ll add another twenty to that bet,” Geoff chipped in, mouth full of s’more. “He’s the only one who never talks about girls. Besides you, Gavvy.”

Gavin made a face and stared intently at the fire, focusing on the color of his marshmallow rather than Michael’s mischievous smile.

“I think he’s aro,” Ray shrugged. “He spends way more time with animals then he does people.”

“That’s because he’s in charge of the camp cat,” Jack reminded him. “God knows where Joe would be if Ryan wasn’t watching him.”

Rather than joining them at the fire, Ryan was sitting in the cabin reading a book. It was his first year as a counselor, and nobody quite knew him yet.

“C’mon Gav, you’ll learn more about him if you do it!” Michael encouraged. “You could even get a new boyfriend out of it.”

“You’re all awful,” Gavin muttered, carefully wedging his marshmallow in between graham crackers.

Geoff rolled his eyes, and they all sat quietly eating their s’mores for a few luxurious minutes before Ray spoke again.

“Dude, if you kiss him at all I’ll take over your meal clean-up for a week.”

Gavin shoved the last bite of s’more in his mouth before offering a thumbs up.

“Deal,” he said, standing up and brushing some crumbs off his shirt before walking back to the cabin. They hadn’t gone too far, but it was far enough to keep anyone from overhearing them.

Easily plastering on a fake grin, Gavin pushed open the screen door and strolled in. Ryan didn’t glance up, and the smile faltered.

“Hey, Ryan!” he chirped, perching himself at the end of his bed.

“Um. Hi?” Ryan replied uncertainly, folding the corner of his page before closing the book.

“What’re you reading?”

“It’s just a Stephen King novel,” he shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Gavin said charmingly, scooting closer. “Have you read a lot of his books?”

Gavin concluded very quickly that asking about horror novels was probably not the most romantic thing to do.

“Most of them, yeah. Have you read them?”

“Nah, but I’ve seen the Carrie movie and that’s basically the same thing, right?”

Ryan stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Well. No. It’s not. I’m really confused right now.”

Gavin winced and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head.

“Sorry. I’m really bad at getting to know people.”

“You want to get to know _me_?” Ryan asked skeptically, turning red. “Did Mogar put you up to this?”

“Nah,” Gavin dismissed the idea. It wasn’t really a lie, Michael wanted him to kiss Ryan, not get to know him. “I think you’re interesting. You like animals, right?”

“Yeah,” he said slowly. “I have a dog at home.”

“A dog,” Gavin scoffed. “Cats are way better!”

“Nope. Dogs will actually pay attention to you, whereas cats just run around and occasionally curl up on your lap.”

Gavin made a small ‘hmph’ noise and crossed his arms. “I’ve changed my mind. I can’t be friends with a _dog person_.”

“Uh. Well. I’d like to keep reading if you’re done here, then.”

“Wot? No, I’m only kidding, Rye-bread!”

“Rye-bread,” Ryan repeated, laughing. “I can’t be friends with someone who calls me _Rye-bread_.”

“How about boyfriends?” Gavin blurted, uncrossing his arms and moving the tiniest bit closer.

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t hate me,” he said worriedly before leaning into to press their lips together.

To his surprise, Ryan’s hand came up to rest on his cheek for a split second before they pulled apart.

“Well.”

“I’m sorry,” Gavin said, mortified. “That part Michael did put me up to.”

Ryan titled his head to the side for a minute. “Are you still going to blame it on Michael if I kiss you again?”

Gavin turned bright red and laughed awkwardly. “Er- no, I suppose not.”

Ryan smiled and quickly kissed him, this time without touching his face.

“I should head back to the fire,” Gavin mumbled, twisting his hands together uncomfortably. “You can- um. You’re welcome to join us.”

“I’d rather stay here and finish my book, but maybe we can talk about whatever just happened tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok,” he said shyly before dashing out of the cabin.

Geoff and Michael were laughing over Jack brandishing a flaming marshmallow when he returned, face still flushed.

“Ray owes me a week of clean-up duty.”


End file.
